


CCE/Bully One-Shots

by Chocobo_Boy_Prompto



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Check notes to be sure, Cruel To Kirby, Gen, Kirby-Centric, M/M, Multi, Other, Rating May Change, Some chapters contain slurs/homophobia, Tags May Change, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobo_Boy_Prompto/pseuds/Chocobo_Boy_Prompto
Summary: Poor Kirby, he can't get enough, he thought being a Jock would sort out his problems, but he was wrong, it seems he's the only Jock being beaten up, from the new kid, to girls, to nerds, to kids! He was really unlucky, but it wasn't exactly undeserved, poor Kirbs.





	CCE/Bully One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains some insulting language concerning gay people, you've been warned.

Kirby just got done cleaning up the foul stench from his breath, he was disgusted  _ ‘how did a wimp like Hopkins do that to me?!’ _ Even as he thought about it be vomited all over the shower walls, looking at it made him puke again. _ ‘I’m the star of the football team! Some perv like him beats me down?! What would Dan think of me?’ _ Speak of the devil, Dan had shown up in the Gym “yo Kirb, what’s up? Where’ya been?” Kirby was embarrassed, and Dan knew it “hey dude, something the matter, what? You get caught perving on Mandy again?” To this Kirby shouted “what? No!” Making Dan laugh loudly “okay dude, but seriously man, what’s gotten into you? You missed practice after you ran after the new kid, what happened to him anyways?” He was asking so many questions Kirby couldn’t respond to all of them “that new kid… Geez, he was a load of work! He went down, just like everyone else does!” Kirby cursed mentally  _ ‘great, it’s a small world and that Hopkins kid gets around a lot, now I need to avoid some crazy disgusting kid! Good going Kirbs’. _ Dan smiled “come on dude, we’re all waiting for you, can’t wait to tell them all how badass you are! Oughta teach them for making fun of your size, you’re still as powerful as Damon when you need to dish out some pound cake, eh Kirb?” Kirby nodded uneasily, not that Dan noticed, they decided to leave through the pool exit, all the while Dan was bloating Kirby’s ego, talking about how he wished he could have seen it for himself, and Kirby, glad he hadn’t. As they went to leave Dan was hit on the ass with something, he looked down and saw it was a pebble, he looked back to see Jimmy Hopkins in the spectating area, overlooking the pool “guess you didn’t get enough of this, did ya’ Olsen?” That voice confirmed his worst fears, it was Jimmy Hopkins, and Kirby was freaking out on the inside  _ ‘Oh god, I might just faint’ _ Kirby thought. He stuttered his way through a reply “w-w-what do y-ya mean? That I k-k-kicked your ass? You’re the o-one who’s coming back for some m-more!” Jimmy was laughing “you mean when you were swallowing shit from a toilet? You sure were a big winner, but look on the bright side! You got to third base with a boys room toilet, you’re closer to accepting yourself for the freak you are!” Dan looked to Kirby in shock “wait… You  _ lost _ ?!” Kirby looked away, out of fear “big time, you wimps! You’re the best this school has to offer? I’m ashamed!” Dan had, had enough “this guy isn’t going to bad mouth us Kirbs, let’s teach him a lesson!” Kirby was shocked Dan still stood by him, but he regained himself and nodded, revitalized with anger “prepare to get creamed wimp!” He and Dan ran up the stairs to where Jimmy was, but he wasn’t there? Only after it was too late did Kirby realize it was a trap, Kirby was triped by Jimmy, while Dan was given a swift kick to the gut, throwing him back, crashing his back on the stairs, and slamming his chin on the stairs as he did a sot of backflip, but clearly didn’t end well. Kirby was shocked “Dan!” Dan did not respond, Kirby also saw blood on the stairs, and he was in panic, Dan turned over to expose his bloody face to his terrified friend, but Jimmy grappled onto Kirby, and guided him to the edge. Jimmy threw Kirby off the viewing stands and Kirby slammed his back against the floor and the stairs to the lower levels of the pool, and when he hit the floor he lost consciousness.

When Kirby awoke he was in a hospital bed, he looked around and saw that he was in the school infirmary, he looked over and saw Dan in another hospital bed, despite Nurse Mcrae’s demands for him not to move, he ran over to Dan and shook him “young man I told you not to move, and I’ll now tell you not to disturb him! He needs rest, he got into a nasty fight and the last thing he needs is to be shaken violently!” Kirby apologized, usually he fought back, but right now he didn’t want to tempt hurting Dan anymore than he already had. He left before Mrs. Mcrae could scold him further, when he was outside again he saw Hopkins, at first he thought Jimmy was there to apologize, but instead he smirked “so when’s the funeral?”. Kirby was seething, he was extremely upset, a fact that only made Jimmy smirk more “you bastard! My friend is in there all busted up because of you!” Jimmy held up his finger to silence him “who ran after me? You did, who lied to their best friend? You did, you dragged Dan into this mess, all you had to do was admit you got beat up, but the  _ ‘star’ _ of the football team couldn’t do that, could he? You always had to be better, you know how often Thad, or Bucky, or even Fatty have to visit Algernon? All because you want to be better than everyone, well looks like the tables have turned, have fun visiting your friend in the Nurse's office, bully kids even more and you’ll be visiting a tombstone, understand?” Kirby nodded fearfully “okay! Okay! I’ll stop!” Jimmy smirked “good” before walking away, leaving Kirby to wonder why he was crying.


End file.
